Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{-k - 8}{5k + 2} \div \dfrac{1}{5}$
Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $y = \dfrac{-k - 8}{5k + 2} \times \dfrac{5}{1}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $y = \dfrac{(-k - 8) \times 5} {(5k + 2) \times 1}$ $y = \dfrac{-5k - 40}{5k + 2}$